


Have a Spare Heart('s charm)?

by Theatrical_Sorrow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrical_Sorrow/pseuds/Theatrical_Sorrow
Summary: Die gets injured during a fight and perhaps its about time Crowbar said something...
Relationships: Crowbar/Die (Homestuck)
Kudos: 4





	Have a Spare Heart('s charm)?

“I don’t give a damn!”

“You give so many damns they’re visible from SPACE!”

You don't know how this argument started. Maybe it has to do with the fact that you're currently laid up in one of Stitches cots, a fresh, blood soaked bandage wrapped around your chest, or maybe its something else.... You're kind of dizzy from blood loss so you're thinking that maybe its the whole injury thing after all. 

Crowbar's pacing, dress shoes starting to burn a hole through the floor, but Stitch yells something you don't quite hear and he stops. He repeats himself. 

"I said! I don't give a damn!" This time you hear what nine yells back. 

"Shut up, sit down, an' pay attention to yer' goddamn boyfriend, Crowbar!" You may be out of it, but you- wh- huh-boyfriend? "He's right, ya' give  _ so  _ many fuckin' damns about him it'd take a idiot not to see it, so jus' stop pretendin' or I'll sew yer' effegies together til ya' work it out!" Crowbar squawks as he's ushered into a stool by your bedside. You stare up at him in a daze. Gosh, he's as red as his hat. 

The room quiets down so all you can hear is the sound of Stitches needle moving in and out of your effigy, finishing up closing the wound you received from Boxcars battle axe. Crowbar's hands are on his knees as he looks anywhere but at you. You swallow, shift, and take a shallow breath. 

"So-" 

"It's complicated, Die." You wait for him to continue. He starts a few times and fails each one. He fidgets. "I..fuck, I do give a damn about you, Die, I really do- I just worry about how the rest of the Felt will take it and I-" Stitch interupts him with a heavy hand on his shoulder. 

"They won't care, Crowbar, and even if they did, well, then I'll mess with their effigies too." You glance between the two of them. "You deserve to be happy, son, so do what makes you happy." Then he heads for the door, leaving you two alone now that he's finished patching you up. You turn back to seven, gaze soft and vulnerable from both your dizziness and your feelings. He sighs, but offers you a smile. 

"I've... Been thinking about this for a while now," he starts. You don't say anything yet, just watch him rubbing at the back of his neck. "Seeing you get hurt today I-" His voice cracks and you reach out to grab his hand that he's moved to rest on the bed sheets. "I need to say something before I can't, you know?" He gently squeezes your hand. 

You're anxious, heart fluttering against your ribcage, a little high on the painkillers Stitch gave you. You've kinda have a big ol' hearts crush on Crow and hearing him admit that he might want something with you makes you equal parts excited and sick with nerves. 

"What charm?" You don't want to push it but you really hope- 

"Hearts?" Your's is in your throat now. "I-I mean, I was thinking we could start, um, start with that if that was...okay?" Fuck, it's more than okay, but you're getting choked up now. "We can always explore other charms, maybe tr-" He gets even redder somehow, pulling his hat doesn't over his face so he doesn't have to look at you. " _ MaybeatroveorsomethingIdon'tknow _ -"  _ Oh _ , he...he  _ really _ is serious about this, isn't he. 

You yank on his hand which makes him nearly face plant onto your thigh cause you took his support, but it does it's job of getting his attention. He looks at you with those wide yellow-green eyes and blinks slowly. Your voice comes out a bit raspy from both how tired you are and the fact that you might just start crying. 

"Hearts is good, more...more than good, Crow." The tension in his shoulders melts away and he slides his chair closer to the head of the bed. He holds your hand to his chest and you can feel the way his heart is racing as much as yours. He leans over you. 

"Can I-..." His question trails off but you know the rest. You answer with a hand on the back of his neck pulling him down. It's soft, his lips against yours. Your eyes flutter shut as you move against each other, slowly, carefully- testing the waters. 

"Scoot over,~" he mumbles against your mouth. You don't stop kissing for more than a few seconds as you move to the left side of the bed and allow him to take up the right. He shucks his jacket and lays down next you. Then, he cuddles in close as he kisses you again, just as tenderly, fingers tracing the lines of your cheekbones and jaw. You croak and press your foreheads together when- 

**_BaNG!_ **

The door slams back open and Crowbar nearly falls off the cot in his surprise. Stitch tromps back in dragging Itchy, who is protesting venomously, behind him. "I've told ya' to stop ripping clothes as a prank but since ya' don't want to stop, ya' can fix 'em all yerself now!" Itchy whines and twists in the tailor's iron grip and eventually goes limp to try and make him let go from dead weight. Nine is stronger than he looks and keeps on pulling him along. 

They both notice you at the same time. Itchy grins and looks like he's about to make some snide remark, but Stitch claps a hand over his mouth; he's bitten for his efforts and thus responds with thumping the speedy fuck over the head.

"Ow!! Wh-" 

"You breath one mean-spirited thing an' I'll have ya' workin' in here everyday for the next year." One just stares at him like he grew a second head." 

"You can't do-" 

"I can If I ask Snowman." That shuts Itchy up faster than anything could- Stitch has Snowman's respect and should not be trifled with. He then turns his attention to you both. "Don't do anythin' that'll tear Die's stitches or I'll have both yer' heads." And with that he tugs his prisoner along into another part of the workshop. 

You didn't think Crowbar could get any redder, but he finds a way. He buries his face in your shoulder and groans; you chuckle and give him a few reassuring pats in return. At least you're not the only one who's flustered. Slowly, he pulls himself back and peers around to make sure you guys are truly alone. Your yawning makes him pause. 

"Oh, I- I'm sorry, of course you're tired, you just got all beat up," he starts rambling nervously. "I should go and leave you to rest, we can talk about this more later and-" You finger pressed to his lips thankfully stops him. 

"You can stay," you suggest softly. "You don't have to... But I'd like you to." He sighs in relief and then smiles at you. 

"I'd like to as well." He helps rearrange your bodies so that you're both comfortable, and so your freshly sealed wound doesn't get disturbed. His sturdy arm is slung over your stomach, face resting on your shoulder. He smooches your cheek before pulling the blanket over you both. The lights turn off a moment later and you know that Stitch was checking in on you

You huff softly and swipe his hat off his head, hanging it on the bedpost before chirping and settling down into his hold. You're exhausted, but you're also very happy. Sleeping with someone close is going to become a new favorite thing for you, you just know it. 


End file.
